11 de marzo
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: oNE SHOT! Inspirado en Cancion jueves 11 de marzo


Isabella Swan va camino hacia la estación de tren cuando ve a Edward Cullen el chico por quien siempre había suspirado ahí en el mismo tren que ella como siempre…

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

Piensa Bella mientras va hacia el vagón caminando mirando sus pies ya que no puede mirarlo a la cara…

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quien eres._

De pronto Edward se acerca y se sienta enfrente de Bella

_Te sientas enfrente_

_Y ni te imaginas,_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,_

Piensa Bella mientras se toca su falda nerviosa…

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

Bella piensa que Edward solamente se sentó ahí porque no había otro lugar disponible, tiene ganas de llorar ¿Por qué le dolerá tanto la indiferencia de este chico?

_De pronto me miras_

Edward mira a Bella detenidamente viendo las facciones de la chica esperando ver sus ojos chocolate…

_Te miro y suspiras_

Bella siente que alguien la observa y levanta la mirada para ver los ojos verdes de Edward mirándola, luego de un momento el suspira

_Yo cierro los ojos_

Bella cierra los ojos apenada por mirarlo

_Tú apartas la vista_

Edward al ver que Bella ya no lo mira voltea hacia otro lado suspirado de nuevo al perder de vista esos ojos cafés…

_Apenas respiro_

_Me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Bella se siente tan indefensa y triste al ver que Edward ni la mira…

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker_

Pasan los días y todo sigue igual sin ningún cambio y la burbuja de tristeza en Bella va creciendo cada vez más…

_De estación a estación de frente tu y yo_

_Ahí viene el silencio_

_De pronto me miras_

_Te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos_

_Tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro_

_Me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Pero este día algo cambia Bella se decide…

_Y entonces ocurre_

_Despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

-Ed…Edward?- dice Bella sintiéndose como una tonta

_Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta_

_Y me quiero morir_

_Pero el tiempo se para_

_Y te acercas diciendo_

-Bella?- dice Edward sonriéndole

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren_

Bella sonríe después de que procesa todo lo que le dijo Edward sonríe este día nunca lo iba a olvidar…

_Y ya estamos llegando_

_Mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este 11 de marzo_

Edward agarra la mano de Bella y empieza a trazar círculos en su muñeca

_Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz…_

Bella decide que lo tiene que hacer ahora o nunca busca la cara de Edward y la encuentra

_Te encuentro la cara_

_Gracias a mi manos_

_Me vuelvo valiente_

_Y te beso en los labios_

Bella sonríe sonrojada y Edward la abraza

-Te amo Bella- dice con su sonrisa torcida

_Dices que me quieres_

_Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón …_

Bella suspira de felicidad y todo se detiene….

Todos los oficiales y paramédicos están buscando sobrevivientes ante le atentado, todo esta hecho un caos.

En apenas tres minutos, 10 bombas reescriben la Historia: Madrid acaba de sufrir el mayor atentado terrorista perpetrado jamás en España. **191 muertos y más de 1.500 heridos** hacen imposible olvidarlo.

La capital y sus habitantes despiertan entre el **caos**, los **gritos** y **sirenas** que retransmiten las emisoras de radio y el horror de las primeras imágenes que dan las páginas de Internet y las cadenas de televisión. Quienes no estaban allí compartían el dolor y la tragedia de los cientos de estudiantes y trabajadores que ese día, en hora punta, como hacían casi a diario, habían tomado uno de esos cuatro trenes de enlace entre el Corredor del Henares y la capital.

-¡Aquí encontré otro dos cuerpos!- grita un paramédico llamado Jacob

Llega la pareja del paramédico llamada Nessie y ante la escena tan conmovedora que ve se echa a llorar

-Los dos están muertos ¿Verdad?- dice con la voz rota

-Si pero se ven… felices- dice Jacob abrazándola

Y así era Edward tenía a Bella abrazada y ella le correspondía a su abrazo recargada en su pecho los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Se nota que era verdadero amor…- concluye Nessie tapándolos con una manta…

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal? Esq escuche la canción y me inspire!!!!**


End file.
